Secretária Eletrônica
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Você ligou para mim, Aslan. Deixe o seu recado após o rugido. ROAARRR!


N/A: Fic co-escrita com um amigo meu. Se você se ofende facilmente, não leia.

Secretária eletrônica.

Você ligou para mim, Aslan, o Salvador, o Rei dos Reis, Jesus Cristo, ou qualquer outra entidade espiritual superior a quem você idolatre, ame, adore ou deseje morrer por. No momento estou ocupado cuidando dos outros mundos que papai deixou para mim. Se você for um narniano preocupado com alguma ameaça aí, pense positivo, escute o seu coração e tenha fé de que tudo vai melhorar. Eu estarei em um de meus castelos magníficos torcendo por você! Retornarei assim que terminar a escova marroquina na minha juba. Deixe o seu recado após o rugido. ROAAARRR!

- Oi, gatão! Que fôlego, heinn? Você foi um animal ontem a noite! Já acordei com saudades! Que tal vir jantar aqui em casa hoje? Advinha o que você vai ganhar de sobremesa? O meu manja-ar! Não é marroquino mas é turco. Te espero! Beijos de sua Jadelicious!

- ATENAAAAAAAAA! - Não, Seiya, essa não é a nossa entidade espiritual superiora a quem amamos, idolatramos, adoramos ou desejamos morrer por. - Ah, droga, o Saga me enganou de novo.

- Aslan, aqui quem fala é o Pedro, o Magnífico, Rei de Nárnia, Senhor de Cair Paravel, Lord das ilhas solitárias, (vários títulos depois),...ROAARRR!

- Escute, você precisa aumentar o tempo da sua secretária eletrônica. Não consegui nem terminar de citar meu nobilíssimos títulos! Mas então...como eu ia dizendo, dá pra dizer pro BABACA DO EDMUNDO PARAR DE PEGAR A MINHA ESPADA? É sério, ele não larga dela um minuto! Desde de manhã até...EI! ED! SOLTA IS...tu...tu...tu...

- Aqui quem fala é Kafka, representante da B.A.R.A.T.A ( Baratas revolucionárias associadas a turma do Aslan). Venho em nome de minhas irmãs registrar uma queixa formal pelo fato do senhor nos ter feito tão pequenas e de aparência desprezível! Pisam em nós o tempo todo! Você gostaria de ser pisado? Eu acho que não!

- E daí que sobrevivemos a um acidente nuclear? Alguém já ouviu falar de bomba atônica em nárnia?

- Como assim: " Não toque nesse assunto pois o pentágono pode ter grampeado meu telefone"? Ah, espera um minuto, tão batendo na porta, vou ver quem é. EI! QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO PARA SAIREM ARROMBANDO A PORTA DA CASA DOS OUTROS! NÃO, ME LARGUEM! SOCORRO, ASLAN! SOC...tu...tu...tu...

- FRIA? COMO VOCÊ OUSA DIZER ISSO DE MIM? AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM É FRIA!!! VOU FAZER UM INVERNO DE CEM ANOS NAQUELA SUA TERRAZINHA DE NÁRNIA!! MWUAHAHASHUAH! Beijos, me liga. ;]

- Aslan, aqui quem fala é Noel. Você pode, por favor, me ajudar a escolher um presente para o Edmundo? Desde que voltou para Nárnia esse molque fica me pertubando dizendo que o Pedro ganhou uma espada enorme, maravilhosa, fenomenal, enquanto ele não ganhou nada. Tá, tudo bem, eu sei que o presente dele é simbólico, que ele aprendeu a amar, se reaproximou dos irmãos, mas vai explicar isso pra uma criança de 10 anos! Tenta você porque eu CANSEI!

- Aslan, Noel de novo. Olha, tava pensando na sua proposta e...não acha que capa da invisibilidade é um pouco clichê? Até aqueles viadinho da cicatriz na testa tem uma! Mas eu tive outras idéias. O que você acha de:

1) Um jogo de war. Já tá na hora daquelas crianças aprenderem a fazer estratégias de guerra sem o auxílio dos centauros.

2) Um sabre de luz para ele deixar a espada do Pedro em paz.

3) Um digimon. Fiquei sabendo que aquelas crianças japonesas adoraram os delas.

4) Uma chapinha mágica que faz uma franja perfeita e sem frizz.

O que você acha? Espero retorno! Feliz Natal! Hohohoho!

- Senhor Jesus Cristo, to prestando vestibular pela segunda vez. Tenho que tirar uma boa nota na droga do enem senão meus pais me matam. Vai cair física quântica, nanobiologia avançada e a terceira guerra mundial. Conto com você!

- Oi, é o vestibulando de novo! É, eu já tinha considerado a hipótese de virar hippie. Agora que você falou...Eu só não sei se vou conseguir viver de artesanato. Será que o senhor não tem um cantinho aí em Nárnia pra mim?

- Aslan, aqui quem fala é Barack Obama. O nível de suicídio infantil nos EUA aumentou significativamente nos últimos anos. Todas essas crianças deixaram cartas para os pais dizendo para eles não se preocuparem pois estariam mais felizes em Nárnia e o seu nome foi mencionado várias vezes. Não sei o que significa mas isso precisa parar. Afinal, quem vai ler a HQ do Homem-Aranha, onde eu vou aparecer, se todas as crianças estiverem mortas? Espero retorno. E lembre-se: "Yes, we can!"

- Aslan, aqui é a Susana. Desculpe incomodar mas é que estou desesperada atrás da Lúcia e não consigo encontrá-la. O aniversário dela está chegando e ela nem escolheu se prefere branco ou marfim para a cor dos guardanapos! Eu não posso tomar uma decisão tão importante como essa sozinha! Se você a vir, avise, sim? Obrigada!

- ASLAN, pelo amor de você mesmo, você tem que me ajudar!! Eu não sabia que a Susana era uma psicopata, muito menos que existia diferença entre branco e marfim! O QUE EU FAÇO? Será que eu posso passar uns dias aí com você? Beijos, Lúcia.

- Oreius falando. Eu soube que o Noel está procurando um presente para dar ao Rei Edmundo e eu gostaria de ratificar minha opinião a favor do jogo de war. Seria de grande valia e nós, centauros, estamos precisando de umas férias.

XXX

N/A: Sim, nós somos dois doentes mentais, que deveriam estar estudando para passar no vestibular - porque não podemos virar hippies (somos péssimos em fazer artesanato). A nossa conversa começou com perfil fakes no orkut e veio parar nisso. Não me pergunte como. Enfim, continuamos? Depende de vocês. ;]

Mandar review é rápido, fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e ainda me incentiva a escrever mais.

Logo, o que está esperando? Faça sua boa ação do dia!


End file.
